yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cookicuttr/Students Pack Mod! (WIP)
Intro Hello! As you can see, I am making a mod called the Student Pack Mod! It is a mod that adds in a pack of new students! Some of them I have thought of, some I have no idea of. I wish for requests from people to make their OC's! I know how to make custom students, but how do I make it into a mod? How to post it into the internet? How to save it? I have no Idea! So I need your help! Students I have Thought of *Forowa Najimi (My Oc) *Iyumi Takeshi (My OC) *Some Reverse!Yandere Sim characters * Special People to be added into the mod *Some Club Leaders *Me! *Rival-Chan Requests Board Rules: Can be male or female, you can send them with or without portraist, just comment on this post your character request,(Optional) portrait (optional) backstory, personality, and what they do during the school day. Etc,Etc. Bye! Bye! Remember, requests, and also I need help with making, publishing, and putting the mod on the internet. Comment below and stay kewl mai cookies! Update: Your Choice Ok, so when I made all the characters, my game would not work and it was on 3 FPS. I feel like deleting the mod, but I have another idea: Replace the Normal students with the other students. Give me your choice. Delete or replace. Probably nobody will care but whatever. I will try doing the characters anyway. UPDATE: I did it anyways, and I am now editing portraits and looking for a way to put the mod as a download, and a website to put the mod on because on the fanon wikia, they said you have to ask permission to post a mod there. I wanted to post the DEMO of my mod, and I asked Rena-Shi if I could, but I dont think he/she will care about my tiny request. So yeah. :/ I made my OC's, Osana in the game (Idk how it was a miracle) 3 NEW club leaders, rival-chan, and me. I also edited some other characters already in the game. My OC's portraits (Forowa and Iyumi) were made by RedandSymmetry. I made Aishi Desu myself, Osana's was already in the game files, the light music club leader, art, and science leaders were all created by me, the art club leader I used DuckPimps base. I made Mod-dev (Me) By coloring over Mai Waifu's old profile picture, and Rival-chan by using Koharu Hinata's profile pcture. If anyone has an idea where I can put the DEMO of my mod, comment below. (If anyone CARES about this tiny thread on the wide wikia.) Here is a picture of Rival-chan (Still working on it) and of the Light Music Club Leader (Without the pink in her hair because I cannot add pink in her hair in the game, and I want all portraits to look the same as their character.) Other things I need animations for Iyumi, Forowa, The presidents, Rival-chan (Only a bit) And thats it. I need a watching practice animation, stalking/following animation, playing instrument, following ( ) , standing at club animations/club activities/ them holding something related to their club, and standing under the Cursed sakura tree normal rival-chan stands under or the Sacred sakura love tree. I need help with where they go when they do their animations, or i just get 5 saki miyu's with white uniforms spinning around all day at their locker. (Both of those things have happened before, at the same time and apart to me.) Im not forcing anyone to, but I just am asking, if you are an experienced animation person, or you want to help me with portraits, or anything, (which I AM SURE 100% nobody WILL) put a message on my message wall or in this blog posts comments. Thank you for reading my blog page about my Yandere Simulator mod. New hope! This guy, named KittenSenpai, was cool enough to offer to help me!!! I will start working on a demo now and I will also take requests! Go check out KittenSenpai-Senpai~ Category:Blog posts